


Just Friends

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Fun, Ice Skating, chris evans being the amazing meatball he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans is the Reader's co-star and after she broke up with her boyfriend a day before Valentine's Day, Chris decides to hang out with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done by Valentine's Day but I was lazy and busy at the same time.   
> I have 0 knowledge whatsoever about Atlanta, sorry about that.   
> Hope you enjoy it, though!

February 14th was the date displayed on your phone’s screen. You let out a long sigh and stretched over your bed. When you checked the time again, you jumped out of bed knowing that you were going to be late to the film set if you stayed another five minutes in bed and it was just 6am in the morning. Yes, it was a Sunday, but you were still working because the budget on the film wasn’t a big one and it had to be done in less time than planned. 

Once in the shower, as water fell down your face, you remembered the events of the previous day. You were almost going to spend Valentine’s Day with your boyfriend again, but he had other plans; breaking up with you a day before. Such an asshole. Well, at least you hadn’t spent money on a gift for him yet. But even when you were trying to stay positive, think of something else, the thought that you may have done something wrong to push him away was on your head and it was hard to get rid of it. 

After a while, you came out of the bathroom and dressed on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie. You didn’t worry about the makeup nor hair because the makeup and hair departments were going to change it anyway. 

Just as you were arriving to the lobby of the hotel, a car was arriving to pick you up and drive you to set.   
You greeted your co-stars and co-workers when you arrived and headed towards the makeup and hair departments so they could get you ready for the first scene you were going to shoot for the day. 

In the makeup trailer was Emma Stone and she was not only your friend in the movie you were currently filming but also a very close friend off-camera, so you had talked to her about the breakup with Jack the night before. You were trying your best to act like everything was fine but you were clearly failing; everyone could see that something was off but no one dared to ask. 

While the camera was on and you played your character, you were doing fine but at the second the director said ‘CUT’ it was like a dementor had appeared and sucked the soul out of you. The breakup had hit you hard, you couldn’t just throw away six years of dating Jack out of your memory. 

“Hey, I brought you some coffee, thought you might need it.” Emma said and handed you a cup before you could thank her. “The director says that you’re doing pretty well.” 

“Well, I’m just pretending to be someone else, and pretending to feel other kind of way.” You replied and she pursed her lips. 

“How many scenes have you got to film today?” 

“Five, I think. I can’t really remember.” 

“You didn’t bring your schedule, right?” You shook your head and Emma went to talk to the assistant director before coming back to you. “You have other four left but James said that if you keep doing what you’re doing, you’ll probably finish by 5pm.” 

It may sound like it was still a bit late, but the truth was that sometimes you wrapped your days at 1am in the morning, so 5pm was a huge thing. James, the assistant director, called for everyone to get ready which included you and Emma because your scenes were next and then you had to change outfit and hairstyle. 

You and Emma did four takes, taking ten minutes in-between each take because Emma couldn’t stop laughing over the joke your character said. Once finished, you went to the wardrobe department for your next outfit. 

“Hey, Emma!” Chris Evans had arrived to the scene a bit later while you were filming your first scenes but he had gone to the hair and makeup trailer and now it was his turn and yours to be on the next scene. 

“Hi, Chris! How are you? Slept well?” She asked and Chris nodded his head, happily. 

“Hey, um… I have a question.” He raised an eyebrow and Emma crossed her arms over her chest, listening. “Is (Y/N) okay? She’s doing amazing with her scenes, as always but when she’s not… I just see this huge sad puppy face.” Emma let out a small chuckle to his description of your sadness. 

“Uh… let’s just say that Mr. Right turned into Mr. Wrong, Oh So Wrong.” She received a confused look on response but then Chris realized what she meant. 

“Oh…” 

“Yup.”

“When?”

“Yesterday’s night. They had dinner and he called it quits at the end.” 

“Ow, man. A day before Valentine’s?” Emma nodded. “That’s just a very asshole-y thing to do.” She nodded. “You’re gonna take her out later?”

“I wish I could but I just wrapped my filming for the day and I’m going out with Andrew…” 

“Lucky you…” He smiled. “I don’t know at what hour I wrap.”

“Are your scenes with (Y/N)?” Emma asked and Chris nodded.

“Most of ‘em. I wrap those and then I have two more with my character’s mom.” 

“Maybe you wrap early. (Y/N) is super focused and finishing the scenes in very little time.” 

“Huh… maybe.” 

“Well, I’m gonna get going. See ya tomorrow Chris.” 

“Sure.”

Emma said goodbye to Chris and encountered you at the hair department where you were getting the last touch ups for your hair and she said goodbye to you as well. 

The filming with Chris went by a bit slower than with Emma, especially because Chris was trying to make you laugh when you shouldn’t have been laughing and that just made him laugh more and it was hard to keep Chris from cracking up each time a new take started.

At 6:15pm you finished your scenes with Chris and for the rest of the day. You were walking towards the wardrobe department to get your civilian clothes on, when Chris stopped you by calling your name. 

“(Y/N)!” He yelled and you turned around. 

“What’s up, Chris?” You asked, smiling or trying to at least. 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to spend the rest of the day with me.” He asked and you tilted your head to a side. “It’s not what you’re thinking.” That made you laugh which made Chris smile. “I finish here at 7:30pm… I can pick you up at the hotel and we’ll see where we go from there.” 

“Sure… sounds good.” You smiled wholeheartedly and Chris returned it before heading back to the set he was needed in. 

Spending Valentine’s Day with a friend sounded like a very nice idea and something you hadn’t done in more than six years. 

Back at the hotel, you decided to take another shower and dressed in some more casual yet comfortable clothes. You had no idea what Chris had planned for the rest of the day so might as well just be prepared and dress comfortably. 

The phone in your hotel room rang and the manager told you that there was a man waiting for you in the lobby, so you left the room and smiled when you saw Chris wearing very comfortable clothes and cap over his head. 

“Ready for the rest of the day?” He asked. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Hot-lanta Zoo.” Chris always called Atlanta ‘Hot-lanta’, every time he was filming there the weather was just too hot for him. 

“Isn’t it closed?” 

“(Y/N), please. I’m Chris Evans.” He replied, teasing an overly-proud voice which made you laugh.

“If you say so.”

You followed Chris to his car and when you arrived to the Zoo it was closed. 

“So… _Chris Evans_ … what now?” You smirked. 

“Hmmm….” 

He snapped his fingers as an idea came to his mind and without telling you, he drove to the ice-skating ring which was still open and a few people were having a hell of a time.   
Chris bought the tickets and both of you got rental skates and sat in a bench while tying them. 

“So… um… I heard about what happened yesterday…” He commented while tying his right skate. 

“Oh…” Was the only thing you could say, now it made sense why he had asked you to hang out with him. 

“Listen, I’m not trying to get anywhere with you here, I’m not trying to take advantage of the situation that happened, I would never do that. I just want to let you know that even though we just met a couple of weeks ago, I think you’re a very smart, kind, joyful, lovable and just an awesome person overall and that guy didn’t deserve you.” Chris said; staring at you with a soft smile on his face and you couldn’t help it but a small blush appeared on your cheeks, making Chris chuckle. “I consider you a very good friend, (Y/N). And I want you to know that I’m here for you if you need anything, I’ll always be there. Be it 3pm or 3am. I’ll be there.” And added; “Also… that guy’s an asshole for hurting you.” 

You laughed. 

“That’s very sweet of you, Chris. Thank you, you really have no idea how much that means to me.” You replied with a smile and decided to tease him a bit. “What if I call you at 3am asking for chicken nuggets?” 

“I’ll bring the chicken nuggets to you.” Chris grinned and his response made you laugh. 

Chris helped you get to the ring and as soon as you both were over the ice, you started skating around. A few falls happened and a lot of laughs were shared. Sometimes both of you would laugh as you were falling but it just made it funnier. You didn’t remember when had been the last time that you had gone skating but you were enjoying it as much as you could. 

It was 11pm when the manager of the establishment politely asked you both to leave because they had closed a little more than half an hour earlier and you had decided to ignore him because you were having a hell of a time. 

All the way back to the hotel, Chris and you were laughing at very stupid stuff; your stomach was hurting of how much you were laughing and Chris was the same but he was driving so he still had to keep focus on the road. He even stopped at a pizza place to get both of you a pizza to share back at the hotel. 

While your Valentine’s Day had been way different from all six previous years, it certainly was one that you were going to remember ‘til the end of your days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written a fic under the Chris Evans tag, so... I hope I did it right.   
> As always feedback is very much appreciated and encouraged!  
> I love reading comments c:


End file.
